The Great Hutt War
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Kylain Narson(OC) a former Jedi that showed so much promise now wages war against the Hutts. Watch as he tries to bring order to a corrupt galaxy while also trying to fight in the clone wars. (Hiatus)
1. Resign

**This is an idea that I had a while back. Instead of your normal jedi or sith we have a rogue criminal. This is a story that takes place during the clone wars. It will cover a few stories from the original series, but instead of being an organization vs. the republic and separatist it will be organization bringing order to Hutt space.**

The Great Hutt War

Chapter 1: Resign

Currently in the Jedi Temple on the planet Coruscant a young 18 year old Kylain Narson was argueing with the council. Kylain Narson is a young 6'8 human Jedi male. He has dark black hair and green eyes he wore black pants and boots and a dark blue long sleeve shirt over a dark brown tunic with a brown Jedi Cloak. Kylain was found and brought to the Jedi order when he was five by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, and later trained by him in the ways of the force. He often disagreed with the orders methods and thought they should take a more active role in the Republic. Right now this was Kylain third attempt to change the council mind.

"Like we said before Narson we are keepers of the peace not enforcers," said master Windu.

"Yes I know master, but if we are protectors of the peace then why do we let scum like the Hutts run wild?" asked Kylain he had often argued to the council that their should be changes to the order this was one of them.

"If we do such a thing then it could cause a great amount of problems in the future," explained Windu.

"I see then if that is how you feel then I have only one thing to say before I leave this room. I'm resigning from the Jedi Order," said Kylain as he left the chamber. He soon made his way back to his room and gathered his things. He walked out of the temple and took one last look at it before going who knows where.

* * *

(2 years later)

Two years after Kylain left the order he decided that he needed to know everything about the Underworld so he soon delved deep into it, and gained much knowledge. He also learned that he could get a lot of goods. After he left the order Kylain started to crave more and more power, and thanks to his connection he soon found an least three ancient Sith Holocrons.

Kylain was currently on the ancient home world of the Sith Korriban trying to get the Holocron to open. He came to Korriban because of the planets strong connection to the dark side. The Holocron soon began to reveal its ancient knowledge as a the ancient spirit of Darth Zaerd.

Darth Zaerd was one of the most dangerous Sith during Revan era. Trained in the art of the dark side it was said that he was trained by Darth Traya and received knowledge from Darth Nihilist.

"I am Darth Zaerd why have you summoned me?" Zaerd asked as he folded his arms looking at Kylain with a scowl.

"I wish to bring order to the Galaxy, but I need the strength and wisdom of someone far superior than myself," said Kylain with a very bravelook on his face.

"I see and just how do you intend to do this?" asked Revan as he cupped his chin and gain a thoughtful look.

"I plan to get rid of the most corrupted groups and scum of the Galaxy like the Hutt's and the Black Suns," Kylain explained.

"Hhhhm, I see you will need to gather allies and soldiers my Holocron contains much knowledge if you follow the special coordinates located inside it will lead you to the answers you seek," explained Zaerd as his Hologram disappeared.

* * *

(Teth)

Kylain followed the Coordinates to the planet Teth their he found an ancient Sith base. Their he found a number things that he could use to fuel his ambition. What he found was a shut down droid factory and soldiers in carbonite. Kylain then activated the Holocron again and the image of Darth Zaerd appeared.

"What is all this?" asked Kylain with a curious look.

"This is my ancient base that I built during the Sith War. Before my end I foresaw a powerful Jedi that would cause a great war in all of Hutt space so I had this place built to help him and I believe that to be you," explained Zaerd.

"I have the man power but what about credits I need credits and artillery to fund my plan?" asked Kylain.

"In time the answer will come to you," said Zaerd as he vanished back into the Holocron.

Kylain was alone in his new base about to began his plan. He soon found the control panel for droid manufacturing and started it up. He then gain a dark smirk on his face. 'With this my goal will soon become a reality.'

 **This is my first Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fanfiction be sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Separatist Alliance

The Great Hutt War

Chapter 2: Separatist Alliance

It has been about one year since Kylain began his preparation for his cause. Thanks to the droid factor he was able to make hundreds of Sentinel battle droids he currently had 25,000 and 50,000 more were being made. As for organic soldiers he had 500 Sith troopers who were loyal to Darth Zaerd during the Jedi civil war, but Kylain still lacked the necessary funding and fire power he needed to fuel his cause. However opportunity soon appeared about a year ago a trouble was slowly brewing in the Galaxy a number of systems were planning on succeeding form the Republic to form their own government the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Thanks to his connections in the Underworld Kylain was able to find out that the Confederacy was building a droid army. He also found out that an army was being made on Kamino a clone army of course he never believe that the Republic would do something unless it was necessary. Conflict soon broke out on Geonosis and the Clone Wars began of course this didn't bother Kylain since he could use this to his advantage. Kylain also knew someone was pulling the strings behind the war.

Kylain was alone in his chamber meditating when one of his servos droid came in, "what is it?" Kylain asked as he started to get up.

"Sur, the leader of the Confederacy wishes to speak to you," said the droid.

"Very well put him on the line," said Kylain as a holographic image of count Dooku came to life.

"Kylain Narson, how are you?" asked Dooku. Kylain new Dooku from his time as a padawan he would often listen to the Dooku lectures about the Republic. Kylain had a great deal of respect for the man.

"Good, how have you been I her your the Leader of the Separatist movement," said Kylain as he folded his arms.

Dooku chuckled a little, "Indeed and I her your planning on waging war on the Underworld."

"Yes, but I need someone to fund my cause I have the man power but lack the necessary resources."

"Then Perhaps we can help each other out the Separatists will help fund your cause, and in return with what servos you can?" asked Dooku as Kylain began to scratch his chin. "The deal is reasonable info very well but I request a meeting with you and two other Separatists representatives."

"Very well shall we meet on Kohlma in about a week or so?" asked Dooku.

Kylain nodded and the Hologram of Doooku disappeared. Kylain went to the holocron of his Sith master Darth Zaerd.

"What is it?" asked Zaerd in a displeased tone.

"Master the leader of the Seperatists Count Dooku has contacted me he plans to fund my cause. I am to meet him and two other leaders on the moon Kohlma what should I do?" asked Kylain.

"Go to the meeting with his resource he will serve are cause well, and you will be able to find out who is behind this war if you get close to him," Zaerd as he disappeared back into the Holocron.

* * *

(1 Week later Kohlma)

Kylain was meeting with Count Dooku and leader of the trade federation Nute Gunray and head of the Intergalactic Banking Clan San Hill. "We will provide you with the necessary weapons, supplies, and credits and in return you will provide us with as much help as you can," explained Dooku.

"Yes, all I ask for is three Lucrehulk-class battleship filled with Battle Droids and the necessary supplies and funding from the banking clan," asked Kylain.

"Your demands are very steep, but if you give us access to what ever territory you gain we will accept," said Dooku.

Kylain nodded and took out a datapad with a contract to their agreement. Dooku, Guray, and San Hill soon all signed the contract.

* * *

(Teth)

After his meeting with the Seperatists Kylain group soon gained all the necessary resources he needed to fuel his cause. He decided to reprogram all the droids that he received from Dooku with his own progarming so that they would only remain loyal to him. Kylain also received two Munificent-class star frigate. After his meeting with the Separatists Kylain began taking a number of Hutt worlds. The next planet on his list was Diyu which was ruled by a horrible Crime Lord and ally to the Hutts Ubbal Qui-Xot. The planet was also a prime slave trade and mining facility.

"Sir, the fleet is ready," said a command droid as Kylain stood at the bridge of the ship over Teth.

"Good prepare the jump to Hyperspace," said Kylain as the ship made the jump.

* * *

(Diyu)

Kylain fleet came out of hyperspace over Diyu. "Prepare for the invasion.

C-9979 landing craft began descending from the ship onto the Planet. Like wild fire it spread through the planet. Kylain soon landed on the planet and watched as the droids. They gathered up in civilians and enslaved people. Kylain Droids shot down any of the Hutt soldiers. He soon made his way to the capital.

Ubbal Qui-Xot was a fat slob with Brown eyes and long silver hair. He wore a white shirt over a long brown coat with black pants.

"Ubbal Qui-Xot for your crimes against the people of Diyu I sentence you to death," said Kylain as he cut off Ubbal Qui-Xot with his Lightsaber. Kylain droids walked into the room.

"Began distributing Food and Medical supplies to the people and help anyone in need," as Kylain droids left one of his protocol droid came in.

"Sir, their you have a message from Count Dooku," said the droid as Kylain activated his holographic communicator and an image of Dooku appeared.

"Hello, Dooku what do you wish of me?" asked Kylain.

"Ahh, Kylain I her the news of you conquering are going well. I happen to have a job that I think you will enjoy," said Dooku with a dark smile.

"What is it?" asked Kylain with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm planning on kidnapping Jabba the Hutts son, and framing the republic for his kidnapping," said the Count.

To say Kylain was happy would be wrong he was absolutely ecstatic. "You want me to help you kidnap a child Hutt. I would be insulted if you didn't."

Dooku smirked, "Good we need to make it look like pirate kidnapped him I'll send a Trident-class assault ship It will be your job to kidnap him."

"I'll have him on my planet base on Teth theirs an abandon temple we can use," said Kylain as he made his way to his ship.

"Prepare the fleet where going to Tatooine," said Kylain with a sinister smile.


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
